You Save My Life
by I-Tried-To-Fix-You
Summary: Jasper and Alice are considered to have a bond that is different from the obvious, such as Rosalie and Emmett, but is greatly strong. A look into their relationship. Jasper's POV. Song: Every Day by Rascal Flatts. T for mild language.


**Author's Note: I used the first chapter of Breaking Dawn seen on Stephenie Meyer's website for inspiration on this, but I do not own it. :( or Twilight...or Rascall Flatts... All I have is a laptop and an imagination. The inspiration for this song is "Every Day" by Rascall Flatts. Trust me and listen to it while reading this. It makes a huge difference. **

**Jasper's POV**

We sat in the corner of the cafeteria, isolated from the humans. The girl I observed tossed her hair, running her fingers through its short length. We hadn't hunted in two weeks, and while it wasn't too uncomfortable for the others, I was having troubles. The heating system blew her already heavy scent to me, slamming it into my face with full force. My control began to falter. I inhaled automatically, my nostrils flaring in the effort to get more of the smell. My mind filled with tempting images. I could just get a little taste-not enough to hurt her. I'd get up and stand next to her. She would be so surprised to see me that she wouldn't say anything. I would lean down, pretending to tell her something, and let my lips touch her neck. My sharp teeth would pierce her jugular. Her hot thick blood would flow down my throat like the sweetest of wines. The burning sensation that was torturing me would be caressed away. Her life would start to drain away, but I'd want more! That wouldn't be enough. I would have to drain her…

I came back to reality suddenly when Edward kicked my chair. I looked up at him for a moment to meet his gaze, and then dropped my head with shame.

"Sorry," I muttered. My brain was still being assaulted with scenarios and ways to get her alone. My rational side fought them back with guilt and resentment. It wasn't right, and my family would be so disappointed. I'd have to get rid of the witnesses, and then we would have to flee again. Why did I have to be the weakest?

Edward shrugged. I felt slight pity radiating off of him, but mainly boredom. Anger stirred. I didn't want his damn pity and he knew it!

"You weren't going to do anything," my wife, Alice, murmured, attempting to soothe me. "I could see that." I only got more frustrated with myself. I glared at the table, trying to reign in my anger. It's immensely difficult to calm _yourself_ when your gift is to calm others.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," Alice suggested. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

My fury grew. "I know who she is," I said curtly. I turned to gaze out the window. Disapproval rolled off of Edward in waves. Alice silently left. The anger I felt turned to remorse and then guilt as she walked away. I shouldn't lash out at her like that. It wasn't her fault that my past proved a barrier to this new lifestyle.

I flew through the rest of the day with my mind in turmoil.

--

That night, after behaving myself and leaving her alone for a respectable amount of time, I found Alice sitting on our bed, waiting for me.

I was nervous immediately. "Did you see this?" I questioned.

"I only saw that you wanted to talk to me. You haven't made of your mind on what you will say," she replied. Alice was putting the pillows on the bed in perfect alignment.

"Of course," I agreed. My mind scrambled, looking for words to express how sorry I was. Alice and I had been together for decades, but every time I faltered, I felt like the 20 year old I resembled.

She stared at me, and I stared back, tasting the atmosphere. She wasn't angry with me, but was trying not to be hurt by my snippiness. I lowered my gaze in apology.

"Come here," she requested. Her eyes were a soft as she tried to get me to meet her gaze once more.

I sat next to my raven haired beauty, and she reached over to grab my hand.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, sorrow clear in my eyes and voice, "for how I treated you. For how rude I was. I shouldn't have lost my temper or, god forbid, taken it out on you. You were only trying to help. Just like you always do…"

She smiled softly at me. "I know you are, Jazz. It's okay." She squeezed my hand softly.

I leaned in to embrace her. I sat my chin on top of her head as she layed it upon my shoulder.

"You forgive too easily," I sighed, "but I'm not complaining." At that, she giggled quietly.

I smiled. The tinkling bells of her laughter never ceased to make me happy.

"Not really," she disagreed. "I just understand how hard this is. How hard it is for you."

I frowned. It _was _ridiculously difficult. This all wasn't my idea, either. If Alice hadn't found me, then I would've continued to drink human blood. I'd still be a monster with no conscience. Sometimes I wondered why I tried to hard. I gazed at the petite form in my arms, and came to a realization. It was for her. It was trying and tiring, but it was for Alice. And she was worth it.

"Why do you put up with me?" I asked, half joking and half serious.

"Because I love you, and you're worth it," she responded without missing a beat.

I grinned happily. She took the words right out of my mouth.

_Every day_

_You save my life._

**AN: If you guys liked that, you should check out my other newish sonfic called "A Vampires Mind" set to the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. If you're a songfic fan, put me on your alert list, because that's mainly what I do. Please review! It is proven to make authors write more!**


End file.
